


The Rose's Black Cherry Ice Cream Extended End

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Extended End To Other Fic, F/M, Genderbending, Yoga's Dirtier Than I Thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Neo should've thought twice about teasing her boyfriend Garnet with all those Yoga poses while wearing those tight hugging Yoga pants that showed off her jiggly fat ass. Now look at her. She's pinned down on her Garnet's kitchen table getting the dicking of her life.





	The Rose's Black Cherry Ice Cream Extended End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAce70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/gifts).



> An Expanded End To 'The Rose's Black Cherry Ice Cream', which is Posted on FF.Net by BlackAce70! Check out their stuff, it's great!

“If you ruin my Yoga outfit, I'll never forgive you.” Garnet smirked. “I'm serious, Rose! I just bought this last month.” Neo warned, a light flush beginning to fill her cheeks. Garnet only smirked wider.

“Oh well...I guess that's on you now, isn't it?” With that he ripped the training bra and tossed it somewhere in the kitchen, causing Neo's perky breast to bounce from the sudden movement, her dusky pink nipples already hard and crinkled from arousal.

“GARNET!” Neo screamed, covering her bare chest with a fierce blush. Garnet chuckled. “Relax, you're not going to be seeing it for a while anyway.” he explained with a wicked smirk, leaning down and capturing her lips as his hands slid down Neo's sides and gripped her yoga pants, grabbing them and her thong and peeling them off, discarding them to the tile floor of the kitchen.

Despite the fact that her boyfriend had seen her body fully exposed dozens of times already, Neo blushed, wishing she had waxed instead of just trimming down to a landing strip, but her thoughts about that vanished when Garnet's own pants dropped, his ten inch cock poking against her wet pussy, swollen from arousal.

Looking down at his blushing girlfriend, Garnet kissed her as he shifted his hips, poking her pussy and waiting for confirmation. After a second, Neo nodded, and Garnet moved.

Neo shrieked in pleasure as her boyfriend shoved himself in and began to pound her, hard and fast, using his speed that he gained from running as a hobby to her benefit. Grabbing at him, she clutched at his shoulder, her eyes rolling back as immense pleasure flowed through her body. “Gah-Garnet!!” she moaned.

Garnet grinned at his girlfriend's moan, feeling her rippling around his cock as he slammed into her. He normally slowly got to this pace, but Neo had to pay for teasing him like that! Those obviously sexual positions, showing off that wonderful ass of hers! He knew that would be next, but first, he was going to make her pussy conform to his cock, and only remember its shape.

Neo breathed deeply, doing her best not to tip over immediately into orgasm as Garnet skillfully struck that spot within her. “G-Gar-Garnet! C-cu-cum! GONNA CUM!” she cried out, her walls clenching and rippling around Garnet's cock as she fell into ecstasy, shuddering underneath him.

Garnet continued thrusting, biting the inside of his cheek in order to not cum. He wasn't going to let loose now, he was going to cum later. Granted, they had had sex often enough that he could go several times now, but he wanted this to last. They very rarely ever got a lot of time completely alone, and he. Was. Going. To. Savor. It.

Neo wailed as her boyfriend pounded her through her orgasm, shuddering as she actually squirted around him, soaking his pelvis with her fluids. She flushed and looked away, not wanting to see the grin she knew was on Garnet's face, even as he continued to thrust.

Garnet was thrilled! He very rarely managed to get Neo to squirt, but he always loved when it happened, partly due to how flustered she got. He slowed his thrusting, although he added more force, getting her to gasp and look back at him, pink and brown eyes wide.

“Don't look away Neo...” he murmured, hands sliding under her hips to grasp at her large rear, pulling a squeak from the multicolored hair young woman as he lifted her effortlessly, her legs snapping out and wrapping around Garnet's hips as he began to move, walking with purpose, her eyes crossing and small squeals escaping her mouth as she was essentially carryfucked out of the kitchen and down the hallway, Garnet's cock making short stabbing thrusts into her with every step.

Garnet made his way over to the wall, and smirked. “You're going to have to let go for this, Neo.” he chuckled at the adorably confused look he received as she slowly released his hips from her strong legs and letting them hang, her toes barely grazing the floor from their height difference.

Pulling her off of his dick, he gently placed her feet on the floor, before Neo squeaked as he pressed her side against the wall and lift her left leg up straight, her toes pointing towards the ceiling before putting his cock back into her pussy and beginning to thrust again, her eyes rolling back from the new sensations and even deeper thrusts her boyfriend managed.

“You wanted to show off your flexibility, didn't you?” Garnet asked, his breaths heavy as he pounded against her pussy, making sure to keep a certain pace so he didn't pop too soon. “I have to admit, this makes you even tighter!” he growled.

Neo could only moan and whimper as Garnet pounded her hard, the stretch of her body giving a delightful burn to the sensation of being fucked. A wail escaped her lips as came again, clenching hard around her boyfriend's dick.

Garnet hissed, halting his movements as Neo's pussy wrapped around his dick and squeezed it in a tight and almost rhythmic fashion, bringing him to the edge swiftly. He sighed, taking deep breaths to ease himself down and telling his body, or his aching balls and dick, to be more precise, 'Ease down...I will let you cum soon, just ease down right now.' he told himself.

Neo whimpered, while she knew that she was going to pay for teasing her boyfriend the way she did, she couldn't believe that she had forgotten about his stamina! She had already had three wonderful orgasms, and he hadn't even cum once! Her thoughts vanished as he began to thrust again into her, slower, but with no less power. “Ga-Garnet...” she mumbled, her body trembling, toes curling in the air, fingers curling as she scrabbled at the wall.

“You can't be tiring out now, can you?” Garnet panted slightly, feeling his tiny girlfriend shaking, her pussy quivering around him. There was one thing more that he wanted to do before they took a break...because he fully intended to make his girlfriend his for the entirety of the time that he knew they would be alone.

Gently releasing her leg, he gave his girlfriend a tender kiss before slowly removing himself and helping her to the floor, before starting to adjust her form into the Sasangasana pose she had teased him with earlier, wiggling her plump ass side to side and making his balls ache. “You know, this pose highlighted your ass so much...it teased me so badly...” he murmured, making Neo turn her head and smirk.

“G-Going to...going to punish me, Garnet?” she asked, wiggling her rear a bit, making the flesh jiggle. She had always been a bit insecure about her butt, her tits were a good handful, but her ass had swelled greatly during puberty. But to find that Garnet loved her ass so much...she squeaked and her fingers and toes curled as Garnet entered her again, beginning to fuck her fast and hard again.

This time, Garnet was going for his own pleasure as well, his eyes drawn to the quaking and rippling half moons as his hips collided with the pale flesh of her ass, the creamy skin quickly turning pink from the force he was using.

“Do you feel that, Neo?” Garnet panted, reaching out and grabbing the plump cheeks, squeezing them tightly. “I'm...I'm going to cum soon...is it okay?” he asked.

Despite her eyes rolling back from the pleasure that assaulted her, Neo could only smile a bit. Trust Garnet to ask. “G-Gah! Go a-ahead! Fuck! CUMMING!” Neo screamed, feeling her pussy convulse and spray out more of her clear fluids, this time not only hitting Garnet, but the rug beneath them.

Garnet growled as he slammed into his girlfriend's spasming pussy, feeling his balls clench and draw up as his own orgasm began to overtake him. His eyes squeezed shut as pleasure filled him, his aching balls finally feeling relief as they released their load into his girlfriend.

Neo relaxed through her afterglow, moaning as she felt searing heat fill her pussy. One thing she loved when she and Garnet had sex was how much he could cum. Combined with his speed and stamina, she was always a limp, thoroughly satisfied wreck afterwards.

As they slumped to the floor on their sides, Garnet spooning his smaller girlfriend, Neo chuckled. “I...I can't believe...we spent all day...having sex...” she gasped, making Garnet chuckle. “It's not even noon yet, Neo...however,” he shallowly pumped his hips, making Neo gasp, “spending the whole day having sex sounds great, doesn't it?”

Neo shivered at her boyfriend's words, although she wasn't sure if it was from fear or lust.


End file.
